


Rest Your Bones With Me

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Lazy morning sex, the morning after Keith and Shiro's first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



> title comes from "sunday morning" by maroon 5.

"Mmph," says Keith. What he meant to say was "Good morning," but his mouth is squashed against Shiro's chest, his head held in place by Shiro's arm. He feels like a teddy bear. It's… not the worst feeling.

Shiro huffs a little laugh. "Mmph to you, too, sunshine." He runs his fingers through the back of Keith's hair, where it's all sleep-tangled. "Sleep well?"

Keith pushes up a little so he can see Shiro's face. "Yeah," he says. "Not bad." It's the best sleep he's had in years.

Shiro beams at him, like he could hear what Keith thought instead of just what he said. "Good," he says, and strokes his hair again. "I slept pretty well, too."

"I should probably get up and go start training," Keith says. "I have a routine." He doesn't really want to move, though.

"Probably," Shiro says, looking a little bit disappointed.

Keith hates it when he does that. He never wants Shiro to look sad at all. "Or," he says, trying it out, "I could… not do that."

"I'd like it if you stayed," Shiro says. "I could probably make it worth your while." He blushes a little when he says that, pink spreading across his cheeks.

Keith wants to feel it, and with a happy burst of surprise, he remembers that he can -- he touches the warm skin over Shiro's cheekbones with cool fingertips, then, mad with power, the scar over his nose, the worry lines between his eyebrows, everything he's been looking at and longing to touch. He wanted for so long, and it was so fast last night that he almost feels like he imagined it.

Now it's slow, and kind of dreamlike, but it's real. It's _Shiro_.

"Keith," Shiro says. He catches Keith's hand and drops a kiss on the palm, meeting his gaze. It's so sweet it makes Keith's eyes sting.

"Shiro," he says back, cupping his chin, where the stubble is just starting to come in.

Shiro shifts his hips, and since Keith is still half-lying on him, their cocks rub together. "We could --" he says.

"Yeah," Keith says, grinding down slow and hot.

"Oh, yeah." Shiro tilts his face up, and Keith kisses him, licking into his mouth, swallowing his soft moan.

The light is streaming over them like honey as Keith slides down Shiro's body, pushes his thighs apart, noses next to his cock and balls. He smells like musk and sleep-sweat, and tastes delicious, the soft skin of his thighs and ass salty-sweet under Keith's tongue.

"Oh," Shiro says, squirming, "are you --"

"If you want, I will." Keith rubs the rim of Shiro's ass with one fingertip. "I want to -- fuck, I want to put my mouth on you everywhere."

"Oh, God," Shiro says. "Please --"

Keith spreads his ass cheeks. "Gonna take my time," he says, and licks him, hot and wet.

"God, Keith," Shiro says. He's shuddering already, pushing his hips up into Keith's face. "God, your mouth --"

"Mmm," Keith says, busy. Shiro is hot, hot and silky, and he's clenching around Keith's tongue and fingertips, and God, he wants to take him apart.

"Keith, oh, God --" Shiro's hand moves in Keith's hair, but Keith just goes slower. "God, I give up, just do what you want."

Keith smiles against Shiro's skin and drives his fingers deep, wringing a gorgeous noise out of Shiro. He does it again, and again. "Think you can come just like this?" he asks.

"I'd -- ohh -- I'd rather have you inside me," Shiro says, "but -- whatever you want."

Oh, he likes the sound of that. "You're -- God, Shiro," Keith says, stumbling over the words in his head. "You're so much, you're so good."

"For you," Shiro says, and Keith tries to grab a space-condom from the bedside table and kiss Shiro's throat at the same time and ends up flopped on top of him, laughing into his chest. "Smooth." Shiro kisses the top of his head.

"You like it," Keith says confidently, catching the condom on the next try.

"Yeah, I do," Shiro agrees, and Keith smiles at him, feeling loose and happy.

"Good." Keith gets his dick prepped, and rubs the head of it against Shiro's hole, teasing him a little.

"Keith," Shiro almost whines, but he's not touching himself, just fisting his hands in the sheets. He really is going to let Keith do whatever he wants.

What Keith wants now is to thrust into Shiro, feel Shiro arch up against him, press his hands hard into Shiro's hips like he can melt the two of them together. He's still moving slowly, and when he looks down, he sees Shiro's eyes open and beautiful, looking back at him like he's something wonderful.

"Shiro," he says, as if that one word can express all of his feelings, like _I never want to stop fucking you_ and _I think I'm in love with you_ and _I want to deserve the way you look at me_ , and Shiro says, "Yeah," like he's heard it all and wants it too. Keith takes a deep, sobbing breath, and Shiro touches his face, and it's -- good. It's good.


End file.
